


we're on lockdown together, (and to each other)

by szzzes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Circuit Breaker AU, M/M, Modern AU, Social Distancing AU, Wash Your Hands, by circuit breaker i meant lockdown because thats what they call it here, dumb boys, not completely a chat fic, rin suffering off screen because its called social distancing for a reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szzzes/pseuds/szzzes
Summary: Kakashi and Obito are best friends, roommates, and only a tiny bit in love with each other.Rin, their mutual friend and unfortunate confidant, does not agree.Then the universe shits on them - a global pandemic, city-wide lockdown, three weeks of working from home - obito can only lock himself in the toilet for so long before Kakashi breaks the door down.Obi: dkajdksljdklas RINObi: do NOT send me that faceRin: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)aka kkob lockdown/quarantine(?) au. with a dash of chat fics because i can't help myself.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 13
Kudos: 233





	we're on lockdown together, (and to each other)

**Author's Note:**

> i am posting this because *throws hands in air* i am done with this. done. i tried editing but it failed spectacularly so you have it before you now. 
> 
> also 'circuit breaker au' because it's called a circuit breaker here and i like how it sounds. but essentially it's a city-wide lockdown. 
> 
> like everything i write, this is self-indulgent. includes alot of ooc and the likes, and rin-suffering (my brand)  
> i also have a tiny bit of shame because i think i was nearing smut-ville but very violently swerved to avoid it. (aka i failed and i am still burning in the shame)
> 
> enjoy!

> _Kaka: i hate to say this but_
> 
> _Kaka: if this lockdown continues i am going to die_
> 
> _Kaka: how is this even my life_
> 
> _Rin: you know i am a doctor and i do not enjoy your casual statements of death_
> 
> _Rin: also you guys have been roommates for like years_
> 
> _Rin: nothing should faze you this badly_
> 
> _Kaka: you don’t understand, Rin_
> 
> _Kaka: he’s WORKING FROM HOME_
> 
> _Kaka: big difference_
> 
> _Rin: you're being pathetic_
> 
> _Rin: just confess already, dumbass_
> 
> _Kaka: and make things awkward between us? now, when we’re legally stuck together in the same apartment 24/7?_
> 
> _Kaka: that doesn’t sound like a good idea_
> 
> _Rin: ugh why do i waste my break time on you_

.

Before the whole-city lockdown started, Kakashi had waved away his boss’ worries on productivity if they all turned to telecommuting. Sure things might slow down, but it’s not like he's going to be utterly _useless_ at work.

He had thought that it wouldn’t be too difficult. If he had everything he needed for his work, he was confident that he could actually focus on getting his work done, no matter where he was.

Now he realises how utterly wrong and naive he was, because he had forgotten that the one and only Obito Uchiha was his roommate, and he was as useless as he could get around Obito.

He forces himself to shut his eyes, telling his stupid lizard brain to _focus_ , because it was a new kind of ridiculous to struggle writing any kind of email for a full thirty minutes, and the one’s he working on isn’t even that hard. It’s a ‘received with thanks’ kind of email.

It shouldn’t be this difficult. It isn’t, Kakashi has written hundred of emails like this. He could do this in his sleep.

Kakashi opens his eyes with renewed determination, staring down at his screen as he types furiously at his laptop, intending to finish the entire email before… he got… distracted…

Kakashi suppresses the urge to groan, eyes back at Obito before he realises it, and then back at his half-written email, brain desperately trying to recall what he was in the middle of. 

And the worst part of this was - Kakashi doesn’t mind it. Not really, not even a single bit, because it isn’t like it’s Obito’s fault. Obito’s just minding his own business, sitting at his own little make-shift office area at the kitchen island, swinging his legs and taking minutes and notes of his meetings.and Kakashi’s the idiot one here, eyes magnetically pulled to Obito’s figure at every chance.

_Web-meetings._

Obito’s appropriately dressed, of course, like any responsible, normal adult in society would. Kakashi can’t even make some sarcastic remark, too chicken to do anything. 

So it’s no wonder that Kakashi, who’s been nursing a terrible, horrible, no-good crush of epic proportions on his best-friend turned roommate of three years, is reduced to the most useless worker on the planet, slogging over the simplest emails.

Because Obito’s idea of dressing appropriately for web meetings are his usual expensive, soft-looking dress shirts, ironed and neatly buttoned all the way to the first one at the collar, _and then nothing else except for his boxers._

Kakashi’s treated to the sight of long legs everyday, pale and smooth, legs crossed at the ankle, and the way Obito curls his toes when he’s speaking…

Obito suddenly sits upright, yawning and stretching and Kakashi flinches, realising he’s staring again. Still staring, because he can’t tear his eyes away when Obito raises his arms, the hem of his shirts rising and falling with the motion, toes curling and flexing.

Kakashi’s heart rises and sets with every little things Obito does, heart strings tugging with each curl of toes.

And that’s how Kakashi struggles with his work in their little apartment during a global pandemic.

.

> _Obi: djakdjsakldjaskl_
> 
> _Obi: rin help_
> 
> _Rin: what’s wrong????_
> 
> _Obi: sdjkajdlsajdaksl I AM GAY_
> 
> _Rin: oh_
> 
> _Rin: can you stop starting your messages like this because i will have a heartattack_
> 
> _Rin: and you are shaving away at my lifespan_
> 
> _Obi: i thought you said death jokes are not allowed_
> 
> _Rin: i do what i want_
> 
> _Rin: anyway, you said you were gay_
> 
> _Obi: he’s very hot and i am very gay_
> 
> _Obi: also i don’t think i can be in the same room as him any longer before i do something stupid_
> 
> _Rin: i love that you can’t do that stupid ’need to get groceries’ runaway thing you do anymore because of this lockdown_
> 
> _Rin: LOVE IT_
> 
> _Obi: should i go to the toilet??_
> 
> _Rin: but i hate that you locked yourself in the toilet for two hours instead_
> 
> _Obi: you don’t understand, he’s in a meeting right now_
> 
> _Rin: okay and? that sounds perfectly normal to me, not a dastardly scandalous seduction scheme_
> 
> _Obi: and i am very gay_
> 
> _Rin: CONFESS TO HIM!!!_
> 
> _Rin: you’re so in love just tell him and tHEN KISS HIM PASSIONATELY BECAUSE HIS LIPS ARE ALL YOU DREAM ABOUT ANYWAY_
> 
> _Rin: AND THEN LET HIM WRAP HIS TONED ARMS AROUND YOUR WAIST AND PULL YOU INTO HIS LAP_
> 
> _Obi: STOP BRINGING THAT UP I WAS VERY DRUNK STOP IT_
> 
> _Rin: better idea: get drunk and THEN confess to him_
> 
> _Rin: who knows you might get your wilder fantasies fulfilled_
> 
> _Obi: dkajdksljdklas RIN_
> 
> _Obi: do NOT send me that face_
> 
> _Rin: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_
> 
> _Rin: let me know how it goes, i’ve gotta go_

.

Kakashi is Obito’s best friend slash roommate slash the love of his life. Obito knows he's a coward crybaby. And that is why, naturally, he would never say anything about it, because it will make things awkward between them even if Kakashi lets him down nicely, their friendship would be ruined and-

And Obito’s heart can’t take any rejection, and he doesn’t want to take any risks, and he’s so, so, so in love with Kakashi.

And yes, Obito is the kind of person to think that ‘just being by his side is enough for me’. He’s said it more than once when drunk, much to Rin’s growing disappointment.

But it also doesn’t stop him from saying other things when he’s drunk, like ‘he’s so hot I wish he’d fuck me against the wall, god it would be so hot because I bet he can hold my weight up against the wall-‘ and other sexual fantasies, which Rin is used to at this point and uses it as a weapon against Obito instead.

It also doesn’t stop him from blurting out ‘lets be roommates, you know, to save on rent’ to Kakashi, half-joking, half-serious, heart ready to break at the slightest hint of rejection but-

But Kakashi never said no.

Three years later and Obito ends up in this pitiful, pitiful situation, with Rin laughing at him over the phone, too busy at the hospital to laugh in his face. It’s not a stretch to say that the one thing bringing joy to Rin’s life right now in the lockdown is Obito, because Obito can’t leave their shared apartment without getting a hefty fine.

He’s still very in love, very afraid, trying to organise his meeting minutes but failing because Kakashi is having his weekly meeting with his team, taking charge and giving out orders in a deep, authoritative voice that Obito finds distracting just as he finds it sexy. 

Three years and Obito’s finally starting to getting used to seeing Kakashi in a suit and tie. Then a global pandemic comes and Obito has to see Kakashi in a suit and tie _and taking charge in a meeting?_

It’s like the universe enjoys constantly reminding Obito about his pitiful, unrequited love. That, and making Obito keenly aware that everything Kakashi does just turns him on.

Even when he tries - the reason Obito sat with his back facing Kakashi was so that he could actually focus instead of spending his working hours staring dreamily and thinking how hot Kakashi looked while typing a business email or something - he fails anyway, because Kakashi’s voice is smooth like butter, deep and soothing and also unfairly seductive when he’s speaking fluently in another language.

He has no idea what Kakashi is talking about. He’s not even a hundred percent sure about the language - French, maybe? Or German? Or another language that Kakashi knows, speaking it effortlessly and casually, as though as learning another language was as easy as pulling tricks out of a bag.

The unfamiliar language, with its smooth sounding words and tones… Why was he blushing?

Obito tries not to whine, covering his face with his hands, toes curling as a shiver runs down his spine.

The universe was just shitting on Obito at this point.

.

> _Kaka: i think i have a leg fetish_
> 
> _Kaka: or a toe fetish? if that’s a thing_
> 
> _Rin: lol wtf_
> 
> _Rin: no wait don’t tell me_
> 
> _Rin: i am a smart girl and i can get this right_
> 
> _Rin: obito is showing his legs?_
> 
> _Rin: probably the kind of person to look presentable on top but dumb below?_
> 
> _Rin: but since you mentioned legs_
> 
> _Rin: he probably doesn’t wear pants? just a dress shirt huh_
> 
> _Kaka: well done detective nohara_
> 
> _Kaka: yes exactly that_
> 
> _Kaka: so like i said, i may or may not have a leg fetish_
> 
> _Rin: no you just have an obito fetish_
> 
> _Rin: just say you want to fuck him instead of blaming it on fetishes_
> 
> _Kaka: i want to fuck him when he’s wearing his stupid dress shirts and nothing else_
> 
> _Rin: okay now tell it to him_
> 
> _Rin: then act on it_
> 
> _Kaka: dont be silly rin he doesn’t like me that way_
> 
> _Rin: djiasdasldjaskldjksaldjklsadjaslk_

.

> _Obi: i am dying_
> 
> _Rin: no death jokes in this house_
> 
> _Obi: i thought keeping him out of sight might help_
> 
> _Obi: how am i supposed to know that his voice sounds so hot?_
> 
> _Rin: because you guys have been roommates for three years????? how is this news to you??_
> 
> _Obi: but he’s speaking french/german/whatever today with a client and_
> 
> _Obi: i may be a tiny bit in love_
> 
> _Rin: ?? bitch you’ve been in love for like five years_
> 
> _Obi: this foreign language thing is screwing me over_
> 
> _Rin: now you’re just in love AND horny_
> 
> _Rin: and you want him to screw you instead_
> 
> _Obi: aijdasjdksajklads_
> 
> _Rin: TELL HIM YOU COWARD_
> 
> _Rin: just say ‘OH KAKA PLEASE TAKE ME AGAINST THE WALL, I WANT TO FEEL YOUR GRIP ON MY WAIST WHILE YOU RECITE TO ME THE RECIPE FOR MAC AND CHEESE IN FRENCH’_
> 
> _Rin: JUST SAY IT SINCE THERE’S NO WHERE YOU CAN RUN OFF TO! YOU CAN’T STEP OUT OF THE APARTMENT OR YOU’LL BE FINED_
> 
> _Rin: hhHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_
> 
> _Obi: YOU ARE ENJOYING MY MISERY WAY TOO MUCH YOURE THE WORST_

.

It’s Friday night, and he’s finally done with his work but Obito still can’t find himself to move away from where he has been sitting stiffly for the past eight hours. 

Instead, he finds himself with one hand propped under his chin, gazing at the sight in front of him with what is no doubt the stupidest, dumbest look on his face, heart beating somewhere in his throat. Kakashi, blind to the blatant look of adoration and love on Obito's face, bustles about in the kitchen, opening spices and chopping onions, cooking dinner for two.

It’s a kind of domestic bliss that Obito covets, hoarding it close. Before the lockdown, dinner together wasn't really an extraordinary affair - they would both be tired from a long week, and more often than not scrambling to find excuses to not be trapped in what they thought would have been an awkward dinner together. 

But three weeks in and now Obito looks forward to their dinners together. 

Friday nights, especially, having dinner together… Privately, Obito dares to think of it as a date night. With Kakashi. Because it feels very much like one, with Kakashi whipping up something delicious and then just two of them, in their apartment as the world quiets, not even a car to be heard speeding on the street. It’s domestic, even. 

And that thought brings a flush to his face, one that thankfully isn’t spotted by Kakashi. Obito knows that he should stop staring so creepily - it’s only a matter of time before his roommate finds out about his feelings and dooms their friendship - but he can’t help it, he’s too enamoured.

Kakashi takes a step back, frying pan in hand and the smell of dinner permeates throughout their shared apartment. He moves his arms, tossing the contents into the air and Obito’s mouth waters at the way Kakashi’s biceps flex.

“I’m almost done,” Kakashi says, and Obito snaps out of his daze just a second before Kakashi turns to fix an easy grin at him. “You’re drooling.”

Obito flushes, hurriedly wiping the mouth and easing out of his chair to help set the table. “Yeah, you took forever,” he bites back half-heartedly.

Kakashi playfully glares at him, dividing the pasta and twisting it on the plate. He smirks as he drops more cherry tomatoes onto his own plate, ignoring the squawk of outrage.

“That’s unfair.” Obito grumbles, settling back to his seat with a fork in hand. 

“I did all the cooking.” Kakashi says pointedly, just to be a bully.

“Tyrant,” Obito grumbles, and when Kakashi turns to place the pan back on the stove, Obito sneakily swipes two pieces of cherry tomatoes from Kakashi’s plate. He’s not as sneaky as he thinks, and Kakashi has to press his lips together before he laughs at the blatant thievery. Still, his lips can’t help but curve into a small smile because of how _precious_ his roommate is.

“Let’s eat,” Kakashi says, Obito already taking his first bite before he’s finished his sentence, clearly impatient.

He lets out a soft moan, happy and satisfied, and Kakashi flinches in his seat. “This is so good,” Obito moans.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, it’s gross,” Kakashi says instead, digging into his own meal.

Silence falls between them, peppered with the occasional questions and praise for Kakashi’s cooking from Obito. But beyond that, their conversations halt, two men too busy eating and not quite daring to strike a conversation.

“That was really good,” Obito lets out a little sigh. Their plates are empty, and there’s only half a beat of silence between them before Obito’s already standing up, collecting the plates. “I’ll clean up. You can go ahead and shower.”

Kakashi makes a noise of agreement, but doesn’t make a move to stand up. His eyes track Obito’s movement throughout their kitchen, mind elsewhere and distant, eyes glancing dazedly downwards.

Obito chalks it up to Kakashi in a post-food daze, and turns back to the sink, folding his sleeves and turning on the tap. The expression on Kakashi’s face is the dumbest his genius of a roommate will ever look, and it’s _very cute_. Not that Obito would dare say it out loud.

Trying not to giggle, Obito shifts his weight to rest on his left food, using his right toe to scratch at bank of his left ankle. Kakashi inhales sharply, seemingly brought back to life.

.

> _Rin: congrats! you guys have survived living together for a full month in a global pandemic!_
> 
> _Rin: and no murders or death threats yet! double congrats!_
> 
> _Rin: you guys should celebrate_
> 
> _Obi: i thought you said no death jokes? do murder jokes count as death jokes_
> 
> _Kaka: that’s a really weird thing to celebrate_
> 
> _Kaka: especially considering the fact that we’ve been roommates for close to three years now_
> 
> _Rin: oh come on, you guys are no fun_
> 
> _Rin: there’s no harm celebrating the little things!_
> 
> _Obi: how does one celebrate when they can’t leave the house???_
> 
> _Rin: idk??_
> 
> _Rin: clink wine glasses together or something, idk_
> 
> _Rin: just do something enjoyable and have a good night_
> 
> _Rin: im going for my shift now_
> 
> _Obi: take care_
> 
> _Kaka: be safe_

.

Obito lets out a little laugh at Rin’s messages. “Congrats on us for not killing each other, I guess.”

Kakashi’s smile is just as amused. “For the past three years, too.” He makes a move to take out a bottle of wine and two wine glasses. “A celebration is in order, isn’t it?”

Obito laughs. “I thought she was kidding. Are you serious?”

“Why not? Rin did say that we should enjoy the little things in life. Besides, we don’t have work tomorrow.”

“Rin is going to be so jealous,” Obito snickers, and the two of them lightly knock their glasses together in cheers. “Thanks for not murdering me.”

“And you too,” Kakashi nods, finishing his glass easily and pouring the next. 

“Aren’t you drinking a little too fast?” Obito asks, concerned. There’s a little pout on his lips, eyebrows scrunched together in worry and all Kakashi can think of is how he wants to kiss away the little pout, smooth away the creases between Obito’s brows. 

Obito’s hair is damp and sweet-smelling, fresh out of the shower, and Kakashi thinks about how he wants to have Obito between his lets, help him dry his hair. 

(And maybe afterwards, he wants Obito between his thighs, fingers tangled among the black locks for an entirely different reason altogether.)

Kakashi jerks away from the intrusive thought, busying himself with pouring another glass, glad to blame his red cheeks on the alcohol instead. “I’m good. It’s been a long week.” 

A long week full of Obito and his stupid dress shirts, hem skirting his mid-thigh, revealing his pale, flawless skin that had Kakashi dreaming of marking up and-

Kakashi takes another sip from his third glass trying to compose himself, while Obito busies himself with filling up his second. 

“It’s been a long week for me too,” Obito sighs, relaxing into the couch and bonelessly slotting into Kakashi’s side, careless resting his head on Kakashi’s shoulder, too busy swirling his wine glass to really care.

Kakashi drinks the rest of his wine, even as the smell of wine is barely there, invaded by the sweet scent of Obito’s shampoo, much like how the man himself had invaded Kakashi’s thoughts. 

“-shi? Kakashi?”

“Hm? What’d you say?” Kakashi frowns, turning to look down at his roommate.

“Aren’t you glad we don’t have to work on Monday?” Obito asks, looking up at Kakashi through his lashes. Kakashi presses his lips together at the sight.

“Ah,” Kakashi blinks, trying to focus on Obito. He has no idea what he's agreeing to, but Obito giggles so sweetly that he can’t help but press a soft kiss onto Obito’s cheek. “Yeah, I’m glad.”

.

Kakashi immediately sobers up after his actions, cursing at his idiocy in his head as Obito draws away from him, thinking how he’s fucked up their friendship. The sweet smile on Obito’s face is gone, replaced with an expression that Kakashi can’t read.

Before Obito can reject and end their friendship, Kakashi cuts in, trying to backtrack, trying to explain that he wasn’t in love with Obito, that all he wanted was their friendship when Obito is suddenly in his lap. Kissing him.

It’s only natural to kiss back. To rest a hand on Obito’s slender waist, gripping tight to hear a soft moan. But Kakashi can taste the alcohol on Obito’s lips, he knows Obito’s low tolerance to alcohol. 

And somewhere in the back of his head, a dark voice tells him that this is not what Obito wants. Obito’s just drunk. And Kakashi can’t risk their friendship anymore, so he pulls away, ignoring the urge to chase after those wine-soaked lips.

Painfully, he releases his grip on Obito’s waist. “You’re drunk.” Kakashi whispers. He steels his heart, and speaks at a louder volume, “that was a peck between friends.”

Obito’s drunk. He’s flushed and dazed and maybe when he’s sober he’ll realise he’s made a mistake, and that maybe even being friends would be too difficult. Kakashi forces himself to smile, “I'm sorry.” _For ruining our friendship._

Obito freezes, staring at Kakashi with wide eyes before slowly extracting himself from Kakashi’s lap and putting distance between the two of them. He curls away from Kakashi’s stare, trying not to cry. “No, I should be sorry,” he says instead, voice thick with tears.

There’s silence, and Obito wonders he could do. Maybe he could play it off as a joke. Or since he fucked up anyway, just confess his feelings and ruin any chance of being Kakashi’s friend, make things awkward and painful for the both of them. 

_I love you._ Obito tries, but the words don’t leave his heart. “I’m drunk,” he says instead, and the tears are too much. “I’ll go wash up.”

“… Me too,” Kakashi replies, and the two of them shuffle away awkwardly - Obito makes a beeline to the washroom, and Kakashi stares at the sink, water overflowing from his cup. 

The silence in the house is painful. Kakashi wonders if it’s something that can be fixed.

.

And as if things can’t get any worse, it rains heavily an hour into the awkward stillness in their apartment, lighting flashes once, twice, outside, the only warning before their lights flicker off, leaving their apartment in darkness.

Kakashi flinches, before slowly easing the tension in his shoulders. He turns his head in the darkness, wondering if Obito is fine. Obito, who’s been in the bathroom for over an hour now.

Kakashi wonders if he should go near the bathroom. If he should give Obito space, and then try his best to pretend that nothing happened between them. That maybe they could still be friends.

But he’s also worried. Obito was always a little clumsy, and now he was drunk, in the dark, and that was a recipe for disaster. Quietly, Kakashi approaches the locked bathroom, phone light in hand.

The thunder outside is deafening, and Kakashi is about to turn away when he hears it. A soft, quiet hiccup, crying noises smothered behind a hand. Obito was crying.

“Obito?” Kakashi knocks on the door softly. “Are you alright?”

There’s a soft, sobbing noise, but no response. Kakashi knocks again, speaking louder this time, fighting against the weather. “Obito! Are you alright?”

Silence, and Obito doesn’t respond. Maybe he doesn’t want to respond. Kakashi tries to open the door, but the handle barely budges. It’s locked, of course, but Kakashi tries again, fruitlessly.

“N-no!” He hears Obito exclaim, voice hiccuping. The handle doesn’t even budge, and Kakashi is sure Obito is clamping on to it tightly. “I-I’m fine!”

“You should come out,” Kakashi says, “it's… it’s dangerous in there.”

“It’s fine,” Obito murmurs, so soft that Kakashi has to press his head close to the door. “I don’t want to go out.”

“You really should,” Kakashi says, with urgency this time. “Did you hurt yourself?” 

“I’m fine,” Obito repeats, and Kakashi knows he’s not.

“A…” Kakashi’s throat feels tight. _Are you mad at me?_ Is what he wants to ask, but he’s too chicken to say it. Of course Obito’s mad. He doesn’t even want to see Kakashi. “Sorry.”

“Sorry?”

“Yeah, I shouldn’t have… kissed you,” Kakashi said, laughing humourlessly. “I fucked up, huh? I didn’t mean to make you mad.”

“I’m not… mad,” Obito finishes lamely. “I should be sorry, I was the one who… kissed you. I was drunk and… I fucked up.”

“You didn’t,” Kakashi assures him. It would be so easy, to just admit that he enjoyed it. That he would enjoy whatever Obito wanted to do, because he was _so damn in love with Obito._ “So please don’t cry.”

“I’m not crying.” Obito lies, voice wet.

“Then open up,” Kakashi says, “it’s dangerous to be in the dark like that. You might slip and fall.”

“I don’t want to,” Obito says stubbornly. “Leave me alone, I’m fine.”

Kakashi grits his teeth. He’s no stranger to Obito’s stubbornness, so he sighs. “Fine.”

He takes a few steps, enough to make Obito believe that he’s gone, and sits beside the bathroom door, turning off the light of his phone. 

There’s a minute of silence, like Obito isn’t sure if Kakashi is gone, before the soft crying starts again. “Fuck,” he hears Obito curse, barely audible under the thunder and rain. “I am the worst. Why did I have to go and fuck everything up?”

“He probably hates me now.” Obito sniffles, crying. “I’m so fucking stupid.” 

Kakashi jumps to his feet, and in one swift motion he breaks the handle, pulling the door open with fierce eyes. He wasn’t letting Obito continue speaking. “You’re not stupid,” is the first thing he says, even as Obito looks at him with wide eyes in shock. 

“Kakashi… you…” Obito gapes. He’s seated on the toilet cover, knees pulled up to his chest and tears streaming his face, but he quickly buries his face into his knees. “Get out.”

“No,” Kakashi grits, just as stubborn, but one step into the bathroom and he has no idea what to do next. Obito refuses to entertain him, aggressively pretending Kakashi wasn’t in front of him.

“Come on, let’s get out of here,” Kakashi tries instead, trying to ignore the way Obito tenses as he places one hand on his arm. 

Lightning flashes, briefly illuminating the bathroom and letting Kakashi catch a quick glance in the mirror, two grown men in the bathroom, in the middle of blackout. Because of an innocent kiss. Because they were afraid of their feelings.

Kakashi feels ridiculous. All of this is ridiculous, years of pining and thirty minutes to draft a basic email and maybe he’s a little mad, too. “Get up,” he grunts, using both of his hands now, one on each side of Obito’s arm. 

“Leave me alone!” Obito cries, fighting against the grip and trying to pull back. “Why can’t you- What’s your problem?”

Kakashi ignores him, dragging Obito out of the bathroom and pushing him up against the wall. “What now,” Obito snaps, glaring at Kakashi with tears in his eyes. And even in the dark, barely able to see Obito’s expression, warmth still fills Kakashi’s heart.

“I am going to kiss you,” Kakashi’s serious tone silences Obito, and he tightens his grip on Obito’s arms, trying to find something to hold on, before he lost his nerve. “I’m going to kiss you and if you hate it you can punch me, kick me, whatever. But I need to _know_.”

He makes good on his promise, pressing his lips onto Obito’s, aware of how stiff and tense the man under his grip is, so unlike his earlier relaxed state, nestled comfortably against Kakashi. But Kakashi presses on insistently, watching as Obito raises his arm, fighting back a flinch, waiting for the pain.

A hand runs up the back of head, into his hair, and Obito is _kissing him back_. The hand in his head tugs on his hair playfully, teeth nipping at his lower lip and Kakashi returns the favour, licking into the soft mouth and readjusting his grip, anchoring Obito down at his hips. 

Obito tugs at Kakashi’s lip, moaning at the arms wrapping around his waist, holding him up even as he feels all the tension leaving his body, unable to even stand.

“Why,” Obito finally asks, half hopeful and half afraid. “Is this a… a… Are you just drunk? Another friendly peck? Another, I don’t know, platonic…” 

They’re close, noses brushing against each other. “I love you,” Kakashi confesses, ignoring Obito’s wide-eyed look illuminated by the flashing lightning behind them. “I’ve been in love with you since forever.”

.

They’re about to lean in for a second kiss when the power comes back, lights blinking back to life. It so sudden, anticlimactic to their high of emotions that they freeze, and when Obito sees how close they are he blushes hard, pulling his hand away from Kakashi with a scandalised expression on his face, mixed with disbelief.

“Ah… I…” Obito fumbles, unable to think straight at the way Kakashi is looking at him, in the open. “I…” 

Kakashi just smirks, and that leaves Obito more weak-kneed than he wants to admit. It’s a good thing that Kakashi’s arm is still around him, holding him up, but they’re so close. Kakashi presses even closer, secretly delightful that he can, but the movement just makes Obito bite his lips.

Kakashi groans. “Don’t do that.”

“You’re… You’re hard,” Obito mumbles, still trying to figure out what the hell happened. Kakashi kissed him? Likes him? Loves him? He’s full of doubts but it’s hard to doubt when he can feel Kakashi’s manhood pressed against him, pinned under the man’s intense gaze.

“I am,” Kakashi admits with no shame. He’s pressed up against the man of his dreams, and he hasn’t been slapped yet. There’s no reason to lie. 

“W-why?”

“Because you’re fucking sexy,” Kakashi replies. Then it turns at least a little sheepish when he continues, “and your crying face turns me on.”

“Kakashi!” Obito screeches out, scandalised. “I can’t believe you!” 

“It reminds me of a wet dream I had,” Kakashi continues without shame, leaving no room for other thoughts in Obito’s head. He leans close, voice low against Obito’s ear, “I fucked you until you cried, your face all red and blotchy. Like now.”

Kakashi’s face is impossibly smug when he draws back, and Obito splutters, unsure of what to say. “You can’t just… I thought you…”

“I really do love you,” Kakashi says, tone sincere. There’s a certain boyishness, a certain uncertainty to his tone that has Obito’s heart fluttering. “What about you?”

“I… Love you too,” Obito says, and the words taste so sweet on his lips, and when Kakashi smiles he can’t believe he didn’t do it earlier. “A lot.”

“Wow,” Kakashi breathes, as though as he didn’t expect Obito to return his feelings. As though as Obito didn’t just kiss him, all heat and desire, in the dark of their apartment. The arm around Obito squeezes tight, not willing to let go.

“Yeah…” Obito blushes. There’s silence, until Kakashi kisses the crown of Obito’s head. “What about your kinks?”

The change of topic is so sudden and abrupt that it startles a laugh out of Obito. “What?” He asks, bewildered. Kakashi shrugs. “I told you about my wet dream.”

“Yeah but I…”

“Tell me?” Kakashi pleads, pulling ridiculously fake puppy dog eyes for a man who’s literally holding Obito up with one arm.

Obito is so, so, so in love with this man. 

“… ice,” Obito mumbles, unable to look at Kakashi in the face.

“Hm?”

“Your… voice,” Obito says, squeezing his eyes shut and burning in mortification. “I like it.”

Kakashi’s confused, because it makes no sense. “When you’re in meetings,” Obito says, dying inside. This is worse than actually confessing his feelings. It’s one thing to tell Rin, who is unfazed. It’s another thing to admit it to Kakashi, chest pressed against his and lips so close to his ear. “And when you speak another language.”

The smile on Kakashi’s face is less affectionate and more predatory, and Obito squeaks when Kakashi murmurs into his ear, in another language, low and sweet, tongue brushing over the heated tips of his ears. 

“Like that?” Kakashi says, smug.

“Bastard,” Obito says, with no heat. “It was probably something stupid.”

“Oh?”

“Like… like…” Obito wracks his brain for a response, “Like a mac and cheese recipe.”

“I would never,” Kakashi says, and leans forward to rest his forehead against Obito’s. “Try again.”

“… You love me?”

“Yes. But that’s not what I said.” Kakashi grins, and Obito knows it's an answer he won’t appreciate (or at least pretend notto).

“I was saying how hot you are. How I want to fuck you when you’re wearing nothing but your stupid dress shirts until you’re crying.”

Obito freezes, eyes wide. “My dress shirt?”

“I also want to mark the inside of your thighs,” Kakashi continues smoothly, his free hand brushing on the outside of Obito’s calves. “You drive me crazy, you know, wearing those stupid dress shirts and nothing else.”

“I wear boxers!"

"Exactly my point!"

.

> _Rin: i cant believe how dumb some people can be_
> 
> _Rin: ’nooo he could never like me that way dont be silly rin’_
> 
> _Rin: how do you not see LOVE AND ADORATION after living together for tHREE WHOLE YEARS_
> 
> _Rin: i cant believe the entire world goes on lockdown and YOU STILL FIND A WAY TO AVOID EACH OTHER_
> 
> _Rin: JUST CONFESS ALREADY_
> 
> _Anko: this could have been avoided if you_
> 
> _Anko: just send them screenshots of their chats with you_
> 
> _Rin:…_
> 
> _Rin: PDPA, Anko_
> 
> _Anko: bullshit, you didn’t think of it, did you?_
> 
> _Anko: you’re just as dumb as the rest of them_

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> the alternative title was 'social distancing between our hearts' and its so cheesy and i hate it here
> 
> i tweeted a little about this au (@szzzes) but didn't use all my ideas. (obito has a premium zoom account) but hopefully the vibe is still the same. i am still trying (and failing) to write smut, so everything i write now turns out like this. its terrible. 
> 
> this was also intended to be a warm up piece before i went to work on THAT au, but it spiralled out of control, and then i wanted to refine it but didn't have the skillset so here it is. polished turd. 
> 
> please do leave a comment if you enjoyed it,
> 
> and sorry to all those people who are still waiting for my doctor au 
> 
> please keep yourself safe in this period! wash your hands lots, among other things.


End file.
